Momento de debilidad
by JacksonKramer7
Summary: Después de hacer las compras, John Watson regresa a su piso y se encuentra con su compañero en una de sus tantas excentricidades , descubriendo un pequeño secreto suyo del cual sacará provecho.


En una tarde nublada de Londres, el Doctor Watson regresaba a casa un tanto fastidiado después de hacer las compras de la semana y pelear, de nueva cuenta, con el cajero automatizado. Entró al 221B de la calle Baker Street y subió las escaleras de forma pesada y lenta. -¡Sherlock!- Comenzó a gritar mientras entraba a la cocina y colocaba las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa cuidando el no tirar ninguno de los tubos de ensayo que reposaban sobre esta- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Murmuró mientras tomaba uno entre sus dedos y lo meneaba. Dentro de este, un líquido viscoso y de mal aspecto burbujeaba como si estuviera al fuego- ¡Sherlock! Gritó el militar de nueva cuenta mientras regresaba aquel recipiente a su lugar con cuidado.

Caminó hasta la sala para cerciorarse de que el menor no hubiera salido mientras el no estuviera y al ver el perchero a un lado de la entrada pudo notar que el sobretodo y bufanda de su compañero seguían colgadas en este, lo cual significaba que Sherlock no había salido ya que él nunca salía sin ellos. Sabiendo esto, John encontró muy lógico que el detective se encontrara en su habitación por lo que se encaminó a esta mientras refunfuñaba.

-Sherlock, te estoy hablando ¿Acaso no oyes? ¡Dios! ¿Qué es esa cosa viscosa en la cocina? ¡Está burbujeando! En donde explote y manche la cocina juro que te pongo a limpiarle completa y sin ayuda. Sherlock… ¿Acaso estás escuchando? ¡Sherlock! ¡Conte…!- De pronto, al entrar en la habitación, lo que pudo ver dentro lo hizo quedar en shock por unos momentos.

Sobre la cama, Sherlock Holmes yacía de forma horizontal con la cabeza al aire del lado contrario a la puerta y las piernas colgando justo frente al doctor. Lo realmente perturbante era el hecho de que el detective se encontraba completamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y el miembro notablemente "despierto".

-¿She-Sherlock?- Murmuró el doctor en un jadeo aún sin salir de su asombro- ¿Qué…Que estás haciendo?... ¿Sherlock?- Pero no hubo respuesta por lo que el militar avanzó atravesando la habitación y parándose justo frente a el- Sherlock…- Susurró nuevamente y como era de esperarse tampoco hubo respuesta pero el doctor pudo darse cuenta de que nada inusual- o al menos nada riesgoso- le pasaba a su amigo ya que su respiración estaba normalizada como si estuviera dormitando.

Como tantas veces, Sherlock se encontraba en esos momentos completamente perdido en su palacio mental sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, el doctor no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo entero de su amigo de forma descarada.

-Jesús…- Susurró mientras se lamía los labios al sentir la boca seca por la ansiedad que se cargaba al tener a ese hombre justo frente a él dejando a la vista todos sus atributos- Joder Sherlock, eres tan…- Se tapó la boca de inmediato antes de terminar aquella oración con un "hermoso".

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?- Desvió la mirada al percatarse que no dejaba de "comerse" a su compañero con la mirada mientras este seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y es que el doctor desde ya hacía tiempo había comenzado a tener cierto interés poco adecuado entre amigos hacia su compañero de piso. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en confesarle su amor, la frase "me considero casado con mi trabajo" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez de forma martirizante así que terminaba arrepintiéndose y no comentándole absolutamente nada.

Pero ahora lo tenía frente a él completamente desnudo y en espera de ¿Qué?. Fue entonces cuando al fin se preguntó _¿Porque Sherlock está excitado? Vamos, se trata de Sherlock Holmes, "El virgen" más asexual de todo Londres. ¿Entonces qué es lo que lo tiene así? ¿Acaso…? Oh… _

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago al simplemente recordar el nombre de Irene Adler "La Mujer", la única que había logrado conseguir la atención de Holmes. Entonces _¿Podía ser que estuviera teniendo una fantasía sexual con ella? _- No, no- Habló negando con la cabeza al pensar en aquello- Yo… no… no debería estar aquí- se sobó el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice y suspiró- Sherlock está bien, no voy a molestarlo- Susurró sintiéndose un tanto afectado por la idea que acababa de tener y se giró dispuesto a abandonar aquella habitación.

-John…- De pronto pudo escuchar un jadeo de parte de su amigo y quedó petrificado al instante.

-She-Sherlock yo… yo solo vine a ver si estabas bien- Murmuró mientras se giraba para poder enfrentarlo cara a cara pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el detective seguía perdido en sus pensamientos solo que en eso momento su respiración era agitada y su miembro estaba visiblemente más erecto y grande- ¿She-Sherlock?- Balbuceó al no comprender por qué aquel hombre lo había llamado.

-Te deseo John- Fue el murmullo que recibió como respuesta y que provocó que un placentero escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo-

Sherlock…- Pero el cuerpo del detective seguía sin moverse y lo único que hacía era respira agitadamente y lamerse los labios ante cada "John" que murmuraba.

Fue ahí en donde el doctor se dio cuenta de que si, su amigo estaba teniendo una fantasía sexual pero no con quien él creía. Sherlock Holmes estaba teniendo una fantasía sexual con el mismísimo John Watson.

-¡Joder!- Masculló al pensar en eso y su corazón se aceleró de inmediato mientras que su miembro comenzaba a despertar al igual que el de su amigo y lo único que pensó en hacer fue en acercarse nuevamente a aquella cama e hincarse sobre esta- Sherlock…- Susurró mientras lo apreciaba con la mirada, pensando en el que hacer ante tal descubrimiento.

Tan solo bastó que Sherlock murmurara un "Te necesito John" para que este se sintiera impulsado como un resorte y decidiera actuar.

El militar se sentó de pronto sobre las caderas del más joven lo que provocó que este saliera de sus pensamientos y elevara la cabeza bruscamente para poder mirarle estupefacto.

-¡Jo-John! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!- Exclamó mientras trataba de removerse y quitárselo de encima- ¡Bájate!

-Sherlock…- Casi ronroneó el militar al hablar lo que hizo que el moreno se estremeciera completamente- Yo también te deseo- Susurró mientras se inclinaba para poder lamer con la punta de la lengua los labios del contrario- Y no tienes idea de cuánto

-John…- Jadeó el detective al escucharle y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel rose tan placentero que recibían sus labios.

El doctor comenzó a acariciar los costados del detective con ambas manos mientras lamía o succionaba sus labios sin permitirse el darle un beso real.

-John…- El detective elevó la cabeza tratando de conseguir más contacto- Quiero que me beses… por favor- Lo tomó con ambas manos de la nuca para poder atraerlo a sus labios y besarle tanto como su inexistente experiencia se lo permitía.

-Sherlock…- Correspondió el beso gustoso y se ayudó de su – a diferencia de su amante- vasta experiencia para hacerlo gemir ante tal contacto mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas lentamente para que sus intimidades se frotaran hasta donde la tela de su pantalón de lo permitía.

-La ropa John- Balbuceó el más alto mientras tomaba su camisa y le arrancó los botones de un jalón para tener acceso a su pecho y poder acariciarlo con ambas manos.

Por su lado, el doctor comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones apresuradamente sin dejar de mover las caderas y besar los labios de su detective.

Estando ya los dos completamente desnudos ambos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro con las manos y los labios, mordisqueando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que tenían al alcance.

-John… susurró el más alto mientras mordisqueaba con gran deleite uno de los pezones del mayor- quiero que lo hagas… por favor, quiero que me tomes.

-Oh dios- se estremeció el rubio al escuchar aquellas palabras y sin chistar nada se acomodó entre las piernas del menor- necesito preparar… ¡Oh joder!- exclamó al descubrir que el contrario ya estaba completamente dilatado y lubricado- ¿Sherlock? Tu… tu… - balbuceó sin siquiera saber el que decir.

-Solo te diré… que estuve jugando un poco antes de que llegaras

-¡Jesús santo!- sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sin pensarlo más lo tomó de las caderas con ambas manos y se hundió fácilmente en el de una sola estocada.

Ambos se enredaron en un abrazo y se comieron a besos mientras se seguían entregando al placer de estar juntos como tanto lo habían anhelado en silencio.

-Te amo Sherlock- susurró el más bajo antes de llegar al orgasmo junto a su pareja y dejarse caer laxo sobre él, disfrutando de aquel "yo también" que recibía de sus labios antes de besarlos.

-¿Sherlock? – llamó el mayor al detective mientras dibujaba garabatos imaginarios sobre su pecho con un dedo.

-Dime John- contestó él sonrientemente mientras acariciaba su cabello de forma mimosa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras querido.

Aquello hizo sonrojar intensamente al mayor por lo que ocultó el rostro en el cuello del contrario mientras este reía por su reacción.

- ¿Desde cuando haces esto? Ya sabes… el fantasear conmigo y… bueno… tú me entiendes

-mmmh... confórmate con saber que solo es contigo- musitó sonriente mientras le abrazaba de forma posesiva.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Sabes que no soy bueno sobre llevando mis emociones… además, contigo gritando aquí y haya "no soy gay" mis esperanzas de ser correspondido eran nulas-suspiró y continuó llenando de mimos a su ahora pareja.

- Y si no querías que me enterara de lo que sientes… ¿Qué fue eso de estarme llamando entre gemidos eh?- Susurró mirándolo con una sonrisita burlona.

- Solo un momento de debilidad- Acarició su mejilla- el cual espero que se repita más cotidianamente y que tu te aproveches de cada uno de ellos- le guiñó un ojo y este volvió a ocultar el rostro al sentirse más colorado que un tomate.

En ese momento una fuerte explosión se hizo presente en la cocina y los gritos llenos de blasfemias- algo extraño- de su casera los hizo separarse un poco y girar la mirada instintivamente hacia la puerta.

-Ups… creo que mi experimento no ha salido como esperaba- susurró el más alto y sonrió inocentemente al sentir la mirada asesina del militar.

-Limpiarás todo y sin ayuda ¿Entendido?- le reprendió con la mirada mientras le señalaba con un dedo admonitorio.

-Si mamá- canturreó el detective para luego echarse a reír y jalar del cuello al mayor, robándole un apasionado beso el cual fue felizmente correspondido- ahora deja de regañarme que quiero que me lo hagas otra vez.

- ¡Joder! Eres demasiado lascivo- Exclamó con dramatismo y volvió a besarle para comenzar nuevamente con aquello que se volvería parte de su rutina nocturna como ambos lo habían fantaseado desde hace bastante tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
